Damned and Divine
by Aika Yami
Summary: En la época en la que ella vivía, las mujeres eran victimas de muchas cosas, sobre todo de serles fieles a los hombres y guardar silencio. Pero desde que él llegó, su vida da un cambio por completo, tanto que si quería ser libre, tendría que aceptar su "otro yo". Universo Alterno. Muerte de personajes. SasuHina.


**~Damned and Divine… **(SasuHina).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Mystery.

**Categoría:** M.

**U**niverso **A**lterno**.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-Letra de la canción correspondiente.**_

-"pensamientos"-.

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

*La canción _**"Damned and Divine"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**Tarja Turunen,**_ yo solo utilizo sus maravillosas estrofas para poder llevar a cabo en Fic/Shot.

*El one-shot está basado en la época Victoriana.

**oOoOoO**~…Damned and Divine…~**OoOoOo**

**One-shot.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos azabaches del joven observaban atentamente de reojo el camino del lugar alumbrado por el sol en que caminaba. Lodo y agua estancada a causa de las lluvias constantes del lugar, un pasillo lleno de botones de flores de colores propias de la estación. Los pasos de él, provocaban cierto eco molesto por el camino de piedra. Por supuesto, no le tomaba la menor importancia, ya que llevaba tanta prisa que lo ignoraba.

A lo lejos, divisó una pequeña luz prominente de 'cierto' palacio, caminó hasta ahí mientras se aferraba a su capa negra y se quitaba el sombrero que tenía consigo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba siendo vigilada.

-_My Lord_, no puede ingresar al palacio sin ningún permiso especifico.

Uchiha Sasuke observó al hombre que había osado prohibirle la entrada. Un hombre común y corriente, que prácticamente consigue un trabajo insignificante de guardia del castillo para poder subsistir con una gran familia de ocho personas, algo insignificante para él. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado mientras sus ojos azabaches se tornaban en un resplandor rojizo por un segundo, signo de que se encontraba molesto.

-Te lo pondré fácil. Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada. Muévete. – ordenó.

El hombre de ojos cafés y cabello verde frunció el ceño ante la actitud del moreno. – No. Son órdenes del rey. – Él estiró sus brazos y piernas enfrente de la gran puerta y el azabache, denegándole el paso.

Sasuke no expresó movimiento alguno en su rostro. El color rojo de sus ojos se intensificó y tomó con fuerza el antebrazo derecho del guardia. – Te he dado una orden. – su mano derecha se estiró hasta el picaporte dorado mientras que seguía aplicando fuerza desmesurada en él. Vio como la puerta se abría de par a par mientras que escuchaba como un hueso se rompía y un grito de dolor invadía el pasillo.

Dio un gran y sonoro portazo mientras ingresaba al elegante lugar. Sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y de reojo observó que era el mayordomo. El hombre de cabello canoso, le extendió la mano para que le entregara su capa y sombrero. El Uchiha se los entregó en silencio, pero pudo divisar como el cuerpo del hombre mayor temblaba. Sonrió con altanería internamente y siguió su camino.

Avanzó hasta llegar a lo que era el centro del salón y se dio cuenta de que éste, se encontraba vacío, lo cual, le extrañó. Agudizó sus oídos para poder escuchar a la perfección mientras disimulaba observar los recuadros. Observó cómo había pinturas familiares e individuales de las personas que habitaban la mansión real de la ciudad.

En una de las tres principales, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios azul profundo, sonrisa dulce y ojos blancos, vestida de elegantes vestidos de colores pasteles y una triara dorada merecedora de una verdadera reina. En la segunda pintura, se encontraban tres pequeños: un niño de cabello castaño largo, de más o menos la edad de 8 años; una niña de de cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros de alrededor 2 años y al final, una niña de rostro dulce, cabello corto azul, grandes ojos semi-rasgados tal cual felino y, al parecer, de 6 años de edad.

Todos con sonrientes y alegres, asqueándolo hasta el punto de querer largarse de ese lugar. Pero resistiría, tenía que hacerlo; si quería, deseaba encontrar a la "Diosa de la noche eterna", si necesitaba regresar a la vida a los suyos, quienes fueron asesinado hace más de 130 años. Escuchó como sonaba unos pasos hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba y recobró la compostura, parándose derecho, altivo y orgulloso.

Las puertas del lado derecho se abrieron de par a par, dejando ingresar a un hombre de mirada sebera y cabello largo atado hasta la cintura. El hombre venía caminando junto a otro mucho mayor que él. Hyuuga Hiashi, el rey actual de Gran Bretaña, se percató de que en ese lugar se encontraba una tercera persona, provocando que alzara su mirar blanquecino y frunciera el ceño casi de inmediato.

-¿Quién es usted y como entró?

El moreno hizo una reverencia y se presentó. – Perdone por entrar así, pero me he enterado de que necesita un guardián especial, así que he venido por el puesto.

Hiashi miró de reojo a su acompañante y suspiró. – Vamos. – le hizo una seña al Uchiha para que lo siguiera y ésta, obedeció. Él moreno siguió al Hyuuga hasta llegar a un pasillo diferente al que él entró. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que el castaño se detuvo y se colocó de perfil mientras les señalaba a unos guardias que custodiaban una puerta. Le señaló a Sasuke que él ingresara primero. Él le hizo caso y al adentrarse, se dio cuenta de que era el despacho real.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y, de reojo, observó como el ojiblaco se dirigía a su asiento. – Tome asiento. – sugirió y el Uchiha aceptó. El rey colocó sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyando los codos en la mesa de su escritorio mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir al extraño hombre de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. – ¿Desea vino? – Sasuke aceptó a pesar de que lo odiaba. – No sé si se ha enterado de que fue lo que le ocurrió al antiguo guardián especial que teníamos en la mansión del rey.

-Tengo entendido de que fue asaltado en las afueras de la ciudad.

Hiashi asintió. – Tiene razón, pero su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Así que muchos piensan que si tienen el cargo, serán asesinados o algo por el estilo. – hizo una pausa y después, lo miró fijamente. - ¿Usted por qué quiere el puesto?, ¿ha trabajado bajo el mando de alguna familia noble?

-He trabajado bajo las órdenes del Vaticano. – mintió. – Así que usted, su alteza, no tendrá por qué preocuparse de que moriré _muy fácilmente._ Para mí sería algo así… - divagó mientras observaba distraídamente su copa. – como un juego de niños.

Sasuke sonrió levemente de lado, mientras Hiashi lo observaba con seriedad, cómo si lo analizara. Preguntándose el por qué alguien desconocido aceptaría como si nada, sabiendo de antemano que su vida correría en peligro. – Bien señor… - dudó en cómo llamarlo.

-Fujishima, Sasuke Fujishima. – se presentó.

-Bien señor Fujishima, lo aceptaré, pero tenga muy en cuenta de que lo mantendré vigilado. – Se colocó de pie y arregló su traje mientras lo observaba con seriedad. – Si comete un solo error, por muy minúsculo que tenga, lo pagará con su propia vida. – Empezó a caminar por alrededor de su escritorio hasta llegar al lado del moreno. – Usted debe entender que soy rey de este país y que no puedo descuidar los deberes que me fueron otorgados. Además de que soy un padre y me preocupo por los míos. Así que, de ahora en adelante deberá cuidar y resguardar la seguridad de mi familia al igual que lo haría un padre, ¿me expliqué?

Sasuke asintió simplemente mientras se ponía de pie y estrechaba la mano como si fuera un: "trato hecho". – No se preocupe, me encargaré de que todo esté en orden.

-Bien. Me alegro. – dijo no muy convencido Hiashi. – Señor Fujishima, me haría el favor de seguir a este guardia, el lo guiará hacia el siguiente salón. – le pidió, señalándole al guardia que custodiaba la entrada. El moreno empezó a caminar, pero la voz del rey, lo detuvo. – Ah, espéreme ahí y le daré las indicaciones de su trabajo de ahora en adelante. – el moreno simplemente asintió y se retiró, dejando a Hyuuga un tanto extrañado por la actitud del desconocido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**n sirviente del palacio real caminaba con la cabeza altiva, pero cualquiera que lo mirara fijamente, se daría cuenta que tenía el cuerpo tembloroso. El hombre de cabellera castaña se sentía completamente incómodo ante la presencia de aquel individuo. No comprendía el por qué, pero de sólo caminar hasta él para servirle un té, sentía como los vellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta.

Una vez que llegó a su lado, miró de reojo al Uchiha, pero en el mismo acto se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que él lo miraba fijamente. Suspiró un poco y trató de colocar la bandeja con el té y la tetera hasta la mesita que se encontraba a lado del asiento en el que se encontraba Sasuke sin que se le cayeran las cosas, pero el mismo hombre reconocía que se estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso al sentir como él lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera calculando algo o incluso, examinándolo.

Hizo una reverencia y se colocó a un lado del pequeño mueble. Sasuke por su parte, sonrió de medio lado al ver que había conseguido que al hombrecillo se le hayan crispado los nervios. Se movió un poco y de reojo vio como el pelicastaño había dado un respingo leve. Estiró su brazo y tomó una taza de té, la acercó hasta su nariz y la olfateó, disfrutando el aroma del té cargado recién hecho.

Guió la taza hasta sus labios, pero no bebió ni una sola gota. - ¿Se puede saber a qué le tiene miedo, caballero?

El hombre tragó grueso al darse cuenta de que era a él al que le hablaba. Su mano se formó en un puño y la llevó hasta la altura de su boca para poder aclararse la garganta. – A nada, _my Lord._

-¿De verdad? – preguntó divertido. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de la bebida de su taza y lo volteó a ver. – Desde mi punto de vista te ves algo… incomodo. – preguntó mientras se colocaba de pie. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre tragó saliva nuevamente. – I-Inuzuka Kiba. – respondió sin querer mirarlo fijamente.

-Bien Kiba, no te molesta que te llame así, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras el Inuzuka negaba. – Espero que esa tensión que tienes, desaparezca. – caminó hasta poder pararse detrás de él. – Porque de ahora en adelante, trabajaré aquí, y no me agradaría incomodar con mi presencia a nadie… - se acercó hasta él y le susurró. – _Yo no muerdo ¿sabes…?_

Kiba sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la columna ante la última palabra susurrada. Sasuke sintió como una presencia se acercaba hacia la sala en que se encontraba con el sirviente y rápidamente se apartó de él y fingió estar observando una pintura que se encontraba ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron de par a par para que después, un hombre de cabello café oscuro y puntiagudo entrara. Caminó hasta ellos y se aclaró la garganta. – Señor Fujishima. – Sasuke se volteó a mirar al que lo había llamado por 'Fujishima' y devolvió la reverencia con un sentimiento de cabeza. – Mi nombre es Kô y vengo a hablar con usted. El rey no pudo venir personalmente con usted, pero me encomendó a mí para qu-

El hombre se vio interrumpido al escuchar como un grito infantil resonaba por el lugar seguido por una voz aguda femenina que, al parecer, se encontraba cansada. - ¡Hanabi!, ¡por favor no corras!

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia la chica que había gritado y se dio cuenta de que ésta, se encontraba apoyada en un mueble mientras soltaba el ruedo de su vestido largo. – _Lady_ Hinata, por favor no corra y grite en el pasillo. – La susodicha levantó su rostro y se encorvó al darse cuenta de que se encontraba acompañada. – Por favor venga _my Lady_. Señor Fujishima, le presento a _Lady Hinata_, primogénita del rey y la señorita a la que usted custodiará con su propia vida.

Sasuke la observó fijamente. Al parecer no tenía más de 19 años de edad, vio como el cabello largo azul profundo caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y como caminaba con elegancia mientras tenía sus mejías sonrojadas. La peliazul sonrió levemente mientras hacía una reverencia, el azabache por su parte hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba su mano con elegancia y la acercaba hasta sus labios. – Un placer. – dijo mientras daba un casto beso sobre su mano pero cuando iba a separarse, un dulce aroma le embriagó el olfato, cautivándolo extrañamente.

-Un placer. – respondió ella cuando el moreno soltó su mano. – Si me permiten caballeros, tengo que retirarme… - hizo otra reverencia y después, se dio media vuelta para poder salir de ahí.

Ambos hombres observaron como ella desaparecía detrás de la puerta y Kô, fue el primero en hablar. – El rey Hiashi me ordeno decirle que usted velara por la seguridad de sus hijas y como tal, tendrá que venir a vivir al castillo para poder hacer su trabajo con eficiencia. Así que tiene hasta mañana para poder trasladar sus pertenencias con calma pero a primera hora del día tendrá que estar aquí, ¿dudas? – El moreno negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se despedía con un asentimiento de cabeza y se encaminaba hasta la puerta para tomar su sombrero y capa para así, poder regresar a su morada, ya que el tiempo se le agotaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke caminó hasta que divisó la entrada de la pequeña choza de dos cuartos en la que vivía. Apuró su paso y cuando llegó a la puerta de madera solida, la abrió con una violencia poco usual en él. Cerró de un portazo y empezó a buscar frenéticamente por las alacenas de la pequeña cocina adjunta a la sala. Encontró un pequeño recipiente y casi con violencia, empezó a ingerir el líquido carmesí.

Mientras bebía la sangre "fresca", escuchó como una persona del cuarto de al lado tosía fuertemente. Miró de reojo y al ver que era su hermano mayor, dejó de hacer lo que hacía y caminó con prisa hasta poder alcanzarle una silla vieja de madera y acercársela para que se sentara. – Itachi, tu enfermedad _**no te ayudará si esperas por mí**_ hasta que llegue. – regañó. – Sabes perfectamente que estás muy enfermo y que no puedes estar caminando por ahí durante la mañana.

El Uchiha mayor tosió nuevamente mientras miraba a su hermano menor, el cual observaba el estado de éste, ya que él se encontraba más pálido y ojeroso. – Sabes que no podía quedarme tranquilo de saber que sigues empeñado en buscar a la dichosa diosa. Eres terco, lo más seguro que hasta ella esté muerta.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras iba en busca de la sangre para que su hermano se reponga aunque sea un poco. – Pero tú también sabes que su reencarnación no. Él o ella puede estar rondando por ahí en Gran Bretaña. No voy a darme por vencido y lo sabes de sobra.

Itachi suspiró. – Lo sé. Los vampiros no tenemos más opción que estar en busca de sangre y venganza, es nuestra naturaleza. – dijo mientras su hermano menor le extendía el recipiente para que bebiera el liquido carmesí.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió con orgullo. – En eso tienes razón, los vampiros no están hechos para amar y dar cariño, mucho menos para recibir tales sentimientos basuras. – se separó del Uchiha mayor hasta quedar completamente frente a él, a lado de la vieja mesa de madera, para mirarlo fijamente. – Fin al cabo, _**soy esclavo de la oscuridad.**_ Sería un completo débil si iniciara a sentirme como un maldito cursi.

Itachi no supo qué responder. Simplemente se limitó a observar como su hermano regresaba a su ataúd. – ¿Conseguiste el empleo en el castillo del Rey?

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente ante lo escuchado y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. – Sí, lo conseguí. – y después, cierta chica se le vino a la cabeza. – Y déjame decirte, el rey Hiashi, tiene una hija hermosa y yo, estaré a cargo de su cuidado.

El Uchiha mayor negó con la cabeza. – Espero que no cometas la barbaridad de corromperla.

Sasuke dio una carcajada limpia. – _**Sé que no soy un santo y lo ves,**_ pero yo no haré nada que ella no esté dispuesta hacer. – sonrió de medio lado y se dio la media vuelta para retomar su camino mientras murmuraba para sí. – Una vez que salga el sol, en _**el amanecer es cuando comienza **_el juego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata se encontraba durmiendo no tan tranquilamente en su mullida cama alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana. Sólo veía como ella se encontraba rodeada de un lugar de color blanco, que al parecer era nieve. El fino vestido lila perlado que tenía el día anterior, se encontraba completamente rasgado, como si los animales salvajes se lo hubieran destrozado. Ella misma empezó a sentir una desesperación por su cuerpo, provocando que diera pequeñas vueltas sobre su lecho, mientras escuchaba las palabas:

…_**Siente la sombra de mi olvido**__, tú eres la siguiente…_

El corazón de la peliazul empezó a bombear con fuerza, como si quisiera saltarle del pecho por tanta presión.

…_Aquí estoy, atrapada mientras sigo __**esperando que la misericordia asome su rostro…**_

Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a escurrírsele por la frente, cuello y escote.

…_Tú misma te orillarás hasta quedar __**en el camino de tu propia perdición.**__ ¡Y nunca encontraras la salida!, ¡quedaras completamente perdida!_

La peliazul sentía como una fuerte presión le impedía respirar mientras en su sueño, se observaba a sí misma como unas ramas salían de la tierra y empezaban a enredarse por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, para que comenzara a asfixiarla hasta la muerte.

_**...En la lluvia carbón ennegrecida,**__ él quedará __**congelado en el tiempo…**_

-¿Él…? – se murmuró entre sueños la Hyuuga. – "¡¿Quién es _él_?!" – gritó con desesperación hacia la voz.

…_Se quedará __**anhelando deseos prohibidos**__ para su raza…_

-"¡¿Quién eres?!"

…_¡Por tu culpa!, él quedará __**maldecido y divino.**_

-¿Mi culpa? – se murmuró nuevamente mientras la voz le respondía con voz dolida.

…_¡Sí!, tú serás la única culpable de que él se olvide de mí. Ni siquiera, las __**cicatrices de mis besos rotos**__ lo harán recordar cuanto lo he amado…_

Hinata entre sueños, intentó buscar el origen de la voz, siendo eso todo en vano. Ella agachó la mirada y cuando vio cuando una bata blanca junta a ella, sintió como 'esa' persona, la tomaba del mentón y la obligaba mirarla fijamente, horrorizándola.

_-Sólo pregúntate mi "Diosa"… – _le dijo con voz irónica. Después, la mujer sin rostro empezó a mover su mano libre de aquí para allá mientras empezaba a aplicarle más fuerza a su delicado mentón._ - __**¿Qué seguirá si el mañana está ciego, "mi eterna noche"?,**__ ¿tú lo ayudarías a que su alma no sufriera tanto cuando tenga que irse al infierno?_

Hinata no supo qué contestar. Principalmente no sabe quien era es 'él' del que la mujer hablaba. Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse flojo, que las raíces y ramas ya no le apretaban las extremidades y el cuello, que el clima frió del lugar empezaba a desaparecer, para así poder dar lugar a una confortable calidez.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y lo primero que vio, sin que moviera un solo músculo, fue el techo de su habitación. Soltó la respiración que no sabía que contenía y trató asimilar que se encontraba despierta. Removió las sabanas y se sentó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho.

Se quedó pensando en lo sucedido de su sueño, tanto, que cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta, dio un gran respingo. – A-adelante… - dijo con voz temblorosa. Ella vio como se asomaba la cabeza de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño junto con unos ojos blancos, dándose cuenta de que era su primo. – Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó mientras volvía a tomar las sabanas entre sus manos y se cubría hasta el cuello, ya que se encontraba en su sencilla bata de dormir.

Hyuuga Neji, sobrino del rey Hyuuga Hiashi, caminó con elegancia hasta llegar frente a la cama de su prima mientras la veía con frialdad y superioridad. – Su padre comentó en la cena que planea ir hoy a la iglesia.

Hinata asintió. – Sí, es verdad. Hoy quisiera ir a rezar. Hace más de cinco días que no voy.

Neji frunció el ceño. – Pues no podrá ir. Se lo prohíbo. – la peliazul empezó a boquear como si fuera a replicar ante la orden de su primo. – Sin peros. Con ese asesino "Jack el destripador", la policía londinense está quedando como la estupidez más grande del mundo.

-¿Pero sólo ataca prostitutas?, ¿por qué no puedo salir?

Neji la miró con dureza. Suspiró y se acercó nuevamente hasta ella con rapidez, hasta que logró sentarse a lado de su prima. Tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad. – Porque usted es una mujer, las prostitutas también. Su padre no quiere ponerla en riesgo, así que, por favor _lady Hinata_, le sugiero que si quiere ir a rezar, hágalo en la capilla de la familia real. – Neji la miró fijamente, obligando a la peliazul asentir con tal de que su primo se alejara un poco de ella, ya que sin saber razón alguna, él la incomodaba un poco con su cercanía.

Hinata soltó su mano con sutileza mientras buscaba que decirle. – Neji, entiendo tu preocupación, y lo agradezco. – se aclaró la garganta un poco. – De acuerdo, iré a la capilla. – las mejillas se le empezaron a sonrojar ante lo que diría. - ¿Po-podrías de-de-dejarme sola…? Necesito cambiarme…

-¡Oh! Perdóneme, mandaré a una criada para que le ayude a vestirse o… - su mirada blanquecina se intensificó. – ¿Quiere que la ayude yo?

Hinata frunció el ceño ante su comentario. – Eso sería demasiado irrespetuoso de su parte. Por favor, déjeme sola.

El castaño la ignoró. – Parece que aun no comprende su posición. Las mujeres de hoy en día so toda sumisión y dulzura, los hombres ordenan y mandan. Usted obedecerá. – dijo mientras empezaba a subir de lleno en la cama y se proponía acorralarla.

-Neji, ¿Qué está haciendo? Es impropio de un hombre. – dijo ella con voz asustada mientras empezaba a retroceder.

Neji ignoró completamente lo que ella la había dicho. Tomó los bordes de la cama con rudeza y las apartó del cuerpo de su prima. Bruscamente, la tomó de sus piernas y la jaló hacia él, provocando que sin querer la peliazul mantuviera las piernas abiertas.

El castaño colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata mientras observaba su mirada llena de terror. Sonrió ladinamente cuando empezó a pasar la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la pierna de ella, sintiendo su suave piel mientras subía el largo camisón. Hinata tragó grueso mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como su primo la tomaba del mentón para que la pudiera besar, pero ella, puso rígida su cabeza.

-¡No, Neji!, ¡por favor!

-¡Callate! – Neji descendió un poco su rostro para tratar de forzar a su prima. Mientras que ella empezaba a sentir una desesperación por no saber cómo defenderse. El castaño apretó sus mejillas entre sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio y la besó con rudeza. Siguió acariciando las piernas de su prima mientras le subía más y más la ropa hasta que unos toques en la puerta de la recamara, acompañados de un grito infantil, lo detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Hinata, madre quiere que bajes a desayunar!

Neji soltó las piernas de la ojiperla y esta trataba de alejarse de él con rapidez mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-¡Hinata!, ¡despierta!

El castaño miró con clara molestia a Hinata y le chasqueó los dedos para que respondiera. Hinata tragó grueso mientras se cubría nuevamente con las sabanas. - ¡Ya-ya voy!

-¡Bien, pero no tardes muchos!

Ambos jóvenes escucharon como la pequeña niña de 10 años salía corriendo por el pasillo paras después, un silencio insoportable los invadió. Neji miró nuevamente hacía ella y sin importarle lo sucedido momentos antes, se puso sobre ella sin aplastarla, acorralando sus muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

Hinata volteó su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el aliento de él sobre su rostro. – Esto no se quedará así, te lo prometo. – la tomó del mentón y la besó con fuerza una última vez para después, salir de ahí.

La Hyuuga empezó a hiperventilar, ya que sabía que Neji tenía razón, en la época actual en la que vivían, los hombres mandan, las mujeres obedecen, pero sobre todo, sabía que lo que le prometió, lo cumpliría. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió a apresurarse para no hacer que su madre se enfadara.

Caminó hasta lo que era su vestidor y trató de quitarse el camisón para dormir, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y las manos también. Apretó la orilla de su ropa con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer al piso, soltando las primeras lagrimas de su amargura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a pequeña Hyuuga Hanabi corría por los jardines del castillo del Rey junto al lago Ness que se encontraba a lado del éste. Ella dejaba que su imaginación volara mientras sonreía y sonreía sin parar. Hinata por su parte, escuchaba los chillidos alegres de su hermana menor, provocando que no se concentrara nada bien en sus rezos en la capilla de la familia.

Mantuvo sus manos juntas mientras permanecía hincada y volteaba su rostro hacia un lado para buscar con la mirada a la pequeña castaña. La observó correr de aquí para allá con un pequeño ramo de flores. Formó una cruz frente a ella y se colocó de pie, pero cuando se había girado sobre sí misma para ir con su hermana, no la encontró, quedando extraña por no saber a donde había quedado.

-¿Busca algo, _Lad_y Hinata?

La susodicha dio un respingo al escuchar una voz grande tras sus espaldas. Llevó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón y se dio la media vuelta para ver quien la había asustado así. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente sorprendidos al encontrarse con unos ojos negros misteriosos.

-¡Ah! Señor Fujishima, por favor no me asuste así. – dijo mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a tranquilizarse.

Sasuke por su parte, sonrió de lado mientras caminaba un poco alrededor de ella. – Perdone, no fue mi intensión. – mintió. – Es sólo que la he visto aquí sola y pensé que no era correcto. Fin al cabo soy su guardia personal.

Hinata al escucharlo, no pudo evitar pensar que eso le habría venido bien de ayuda en la mañana, así se hubiera evitado el acto humillante que su primo ocasionó. – Gracias, pero creo que hoy no será necesario que se quede a mi lado. – suspiró. – Mi padre no me dejará salir del castillo ya que mi madre está muy preocupada por los asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo en Gran Bretaña.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. – Con mucha más razón. Una señorita como usted no podrá estar sola hasta en su propia casa.

Hinata sonrió ante eso. – Gracias. – entonces, pensó un poco. - ¿Usted será mi nuevo guardia?

Sasuke asintió. – Por el momento si. Aun estoy a prueba.

-Entonces espero que de verdad se quede… - dijo ella sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó. – L-lo si-siento, t-tengo que irme… - dijo y decidió irse pero cuando apenas y dio tres pasos, sintió como una mano sujetaba su muñeca izquierda, haciendo que se detuviera mientras viraba su rostro hacia el moreno, olvidándose que él la sujetaba de ahí y que le causaba cierto cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

-No se preocupe, le agradezco sus palabras, aunque se haya sonrojado.

La peliazul se sintió un poco tonta y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sonreír y dar pequeñas risitas. – Perdone, es que soy muy tímida y soy realmente tonta frente a un caballero.

-Ya veo, pero no tiene que ser así conmigo… - Sasuke deslizó su mano desde su muñeca hasta la palma de ella mientras caminaba hasta colocarse de tras de Hinata. – De ahora en adelante seremos… - fingió pensar. –…_más cercanos…_ - le susurró en el oído, causándole un escalofríos, y regresó rápidamente a su lado. – Así que puede considerarme como su fiel siervo, _mi Lady…_

Hinata vio como él hacía una reverencia, llevando su mano derecha al frente hacia la altura de su estomago, la mano izquierda hacia la espalda mientras flexionaba una pierna y llevaba una para atrás. Sasuke se irguió nuevamente y le sonrió de lado, ella por su parte, sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí. – Lo-lo… pensaré. – él observó como ella empezaba a morderse el labio inferior, como si pensara en algo. – L-le gustaría a-acompañarme a caminar por el jardín…

Sasuke dudo cuando miró como ella le sonreía amablemente, incomodándolo un poco ante tal sentimiento cálido que ella expresaba, pero aun así, asintió e inició a caminar a lado de la Hyuuga. Mientras lo hacían, el azabache la miraba intrigado de reojo, como si buscara de donde salía esa calma y serenidad de su persona, incrédulo que existiera una persona sobre la faz de la tierra que fuera 'buena'. Observaba como caminaba erguida y presentable. Ella llevó sus manos atrás y las sujetó, dándole ese aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Hinata de vez en cuando sentía como él la observaba y cuando ella volteaba su rostro para mirarlo, misteriosamente el azabache miraba en alguna que otra flor de la capilla. También, se preguntó el por qué pidió la compañía de un completo extraño, ya que para ella eso era él, un hombre desconocido que llegó a trabajar como su guardia personal. Ella sabía que de alguna forma algo le llamaba sumamente su atención sobre él.

-¡Hinata!

La peliazul escuchó el grito de la voz infantil de su hermana. Ambos morenos se giraron sobre sí y solo vieron como la pequeña castaña daba un gran salto y abrazaba con gran alegría el ruedo del enorme vestido de su hermana mayor. La castaña alzó el rostro y miró a Hinata con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Mira lo que recogí para ti!

La ojiperla mayor bajó su vista hasta el ramo de flores de colores que su hermana tenía en la mano. Observó como Hanabi –sonriente- le entregaba una rosa blanca. La peliazul sonrió y se agachó hasta su altura y le besó la frente, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Gracias…

Hanabi frunció un poco el ceño mientras se limpiaba su frente con su mano libre.

-¡No me dejes tus babas!

Hinata se rió y Hanabi al escuchar reír ella la imitó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraban acompañadas, su risa cesó y miró seña al moreno.

-¿Quién eres?

Sasuke sonrió falsamente y se agachó a su altura. – Me llamo Fujishima Sasuke. ¿Y tú pequeña?

-Hanabi… - dijo entre dientes. – y no me digas pequeña, ya tengo 10 años.

-¡Ah! Perdóneme señorita. – sonrió un poco más, con el afán de ganarse un poco a la pequeña, ya que suponía que no le agradaba su presencia en ese momento.

El ceño de la castaña aumentó. Ignoró la respuesta del moreno y levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana, lo cual, extrañó a la peliazul. - ¿Qué haces con él?, no me agrada.

-¿Por qué no debería estar con él?, el señor Fujishima es nuestro guardia personal. – Hinata miró de Sasuke hacia Hanabi sin entender el por qué de la reacción de ella.

-¡No quiero que estés sola con él! – le gritó la pequeña mientras tiraba de la mano de su hermana. – Vámonos.

La ojiperla miró confundida a la castaña. – Espera Hanabi. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada. Hay que ir a buscar a madre.

Hinata miró al Uchiha y este le hizo una seña de: 'no hay problema' con la mano. Hinata siguió a Hanabi mientras que ésta, miró de reojo recelosa al 'sonriente' moreno que se despedía de ambas con la mano.

Una vez que ellas lo perdieron de vista y que él logró hacer lo mismo, el ceño del moreno se frunció mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos por un par de segundos. Ya que esa pequeña niña casi lo había sacado de sus cabales. Se fijó en la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y vio que casi se le agotaba el tiempo. Sonrió de medio lado y empezó a caminar, desidiendo que ya era hora de beber algo de sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.* "… Dos semanas después…" *.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-"Como el viento me lleva lejos de ti**_ cada vez más, tendré que moverme esta noche, _**Antes de la primera luz del día".**_ – pensó el moreno mientras salía de su humilde recamara del castillo y se dirigía en busca de la peliazul. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas que 'trabajaba' ahí. Descubrió el por qué la pequeña Hyuuga lo detestaba; la niña tenía un tipo de sexto sentido que al saber que él se encontraba cerca de Hinata, no podía evitar decir cuánto lo detestaba, hasta que cierto día decidió "jugar" con ella. Sonrió al recordarla, lucía tan dulce y encantadora cada vez que él tomaba su cuchillo y se lo clavaba en cada extremidad de su pequeño cuerpo. El cómo sus gritos se habían tornado en una dulce sinfonía para sus oídos. En cómo le pedía que se detuviera, diciéndole una y otra vez que no revelaría su 'otro yo'.

También recordó aquella sirvienta de cabello rojo que se le había insinuado muchas veces, por supuesto que él tampoco la desaprovechó. Y él, a veces había ocasiones tenía compasión de sus víctimas, esa mujer tampoco fue la excepción. Recordó cómo se "divirtió" con ella antes de matarla. Le hizo sentir la mejor experiencia posible, la hizo sentir mujer como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho –según las palabras propias de la mujer-, cuando ella lo había abrazado antes de disponerse a salir de ese cuarto y regresar a los deberes que tenía pendientes en el castillo. El cómo la retuvo por la cintura mientras le susurraba lo "maravillosa" que había sido y ella empezaba a reír como tonta. El cómo le había clavado sus colmillos en la arteria principal de cuello, desangrándola hasta que quedo inmóvil. ¿Y su cuerpo?, no importa, seguramente está enterrado entre las flores que tanto amaba Hanabi. ¿Y Hanabi?, tampoco importa mucho, seguramente su hermano la habrá tirado a lado del establo viejo del pueblo, para que los perros callejeros se alimentaran de su carne. Y aún así, nadie las ha encontrado, y si lo hacían, "Jack el destripador" fue el que lo ocasionó.

En ese momento no le importaba nadie, o tal vez, casi nadie. Sólo había una persona que lo hacía dudar sobre sus propias acciones. Su ceño se frunció por algo de molestia desconocida al ver tal escena a lo lejos, Hyuuga Neji, acosando a su prima Hyuuga Hinata, acorralándola en la pared del pasillo de las recamaras principales mientras trataba de obligarla a que lo besase.

-¡Neji, basta!, déjame tranquila. – suplicaba la peliazul cuando él la tomaba bruscamente de los brazos para que se mantuviera quieta. Sasuke a lo lejos divisó como las mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y como unas finas lágrimas creaban un camino por ellas. El Uchiha caminó, provocando que sus pasos sean más sonoros para provocar el efecto deseado, que el castaño se alejara.

Hinata se acomodó el vestido al igual que Neji trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Sasuke pasó de largo junto al castaño, ignorándolo y se acercó hasta ella e hizo una reverencia. – He venido por usted _my Lady…_

La ojiperla trató de contestar pero la voz no le salía, así simplemente asintió mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de su primo. Sasuke por su parte inició a seguirla pero el agarre del Hyuuga en su antebrazo lo detuvo más no se volteó. – Que no se te cruce por la mente en querer algo con ella, Hinata es mía.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tomó la mano del castaño y la apartó de su brazo mientras se daba media vuelta. - ¿Yo _my Lord_?, jamás. Pero en todo caso, la señorita Hinata no está comprometida ni casada. Y no dude de que alguien quisiera algo con ella.

Neji lo observó con altanería. – Pues espero que tú seas la excepción, porque si te atreves hacer algo, aunque sea mínimo, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. – y dicho esto, pasó a lado del moreno mientras chocaba con su hombro.

Sasuke por su parte frunció el ceño y apretó las manos ante la altanería del Hyuuga. Se dio la media vuelta y fue en busca de la peliazul. Recorrió el pasillo que guiaba hacia la habitación de ésta y cuando llegó tocó la puerta con sutileza. – _Lady Hinata,_ ¿me permite pasar?

Él no recibió respuesta. Y sin importarle lo poco moral que se viera en ese momento, dirigió su mano hasta la chapa de la puerta y cuando la abrió, sintió como algo se le removía en el pecho al verla. Arrodillada en el piso mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba desconsoladamente. Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella y cuando llegó, se colocó a su altura.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó para después tragar grueso, ya que se encontraba incrédulo al estar preguntando por el bienestar de un ser humano y más, por el bienestar de ella. Sasuke observó como ella negaba mientras levantaba la mirada.

-No, Ne-Neji si-siem-siempre trata de abusar de mí. – se sorbió la nariz y después, observó con terror sus manos. – Y me dijo… me dijo que padre quiere que me case con él dentro de dos semanas, por-por eso quiso hacerme daño… – y dicho esto, Sasuke se quedó estático cuando ella lo abrazó por su torso mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. Las manos del azabache se quedaron en el aire al no saber qué hacer, si empujarla por haberse atrevido a tocarlo, o devolverle el abrazo, algo que está en contra de su naturaleza.

El Uchiha escuchó como ella sollozaba y al sentir como se aferraba más a él, no pudo evitar pasarle uno de sus brazos por su espalda mientras una pequeña sombra le cubría los ojos. – _**Mis pegados se están desvaneciendo a la vista**__ cada vez que estás tú… - _se murmuró para sí, pero no contó con que Hinata lo escuchara también, la cual, al escuchar sus vocablos, alzó su mirada perlada.

-Pe-pero de qué habla… - preguntó mientras lo observaba. – Usted es la persona más buena que he conocido… - le dijo y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del azabache. Sasuke al ver sus intensiones, le tomó la muñeca sin demasiada fuerza y la apartó antes de que tocara su piel.

-No me conoces. ¿Cómo sabes que soy 'la persona más buena' que has conocido? – Preguntó con un poco de enojo. Hinata al escucharlo, lo observó extrañada.

-Pero si usted…

-_**Estoy tan harto dentro de mí,**_ que haría cualquier cosa para en-… – el Uchiha se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

-¿En-encontrar?, ¿qué es lo que busca? – preguntó Hinata inocentemente mientras se restregaba los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Sasuke simplemente no respondió y se paró, dispuesto a irse de ahí y aclarar sus ideas. Susurró un 'buenas noches', hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Hinata por su parte, observó asombrada como él se iba sin responder a su pregunta. Entonces comprendió que no todo es lo que aparenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***-* "…Días después…" *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**iashi sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba la mano de su primogénita y hacía que ésta se levantara de su asiento y caminara hacia él. Hinata caminó hasta quedar a un lado de su padre y abrió levemente los ojos cuando él le murmuró un 'sonríe'. Ella obedeció y alzó un poco más la mirada para poder observar a todos los invitados de su padre para su 'fiesta de cumpleaños'.

Su mirada repasó vagamente el lugar, mirando cómo había personas que le sonreían sincera e hipócritamente. Según 'felices' de que la débil y tonta Hyuuga Hinata, princesa del reino de Gran Bretaña había encontrado a un valiente para casarse con ella y que al fin, la sacaría de la ciudad. Apartó la mirada y decidió regresarla hacia su padre, pero antes de que lo lograra, sus ojos perlados quedaron atrapados por una mirada intensa color ónix.

El padre de la peliazul, llevó la mano de su hija –sacándola de su ensoñación- hasta la altura de sus labio y la besó, simulando cariño por su hija. – Mis queridos invitados, no saben lo feliz que me encuentro, ya que mi sobrino, Hyuuga Neji, ha propuesta desposar a su prima y mi hija Hinata para casarse en una semana.

Las personas que se encontraban en el salón principal, aplaudieron con "emoción" ante los vocablos de su rey. Hiashi sonrió e hizo una seña con los dedos hacia su sobrino para que se acercase. El castaño se acercó hacia su tío y aceptó la mano de Hinata que él le ofrecía. – Te prometo que haré feliz a su hija. – le dijo al castaño mayor y después, miró hacia la peliazul. – y también te lo prometo, Hinata.

Hinata por su parte, fingió una sonrisa 'sincera'. – Gracias, te lo agradezco. – inhaló aire más no lo soltó. - ¿Podrían disculparme?, estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir.

-¡Pero hija!, aun no estamos ni a la mitad de la velada, ¿no podrías aguantar un rato más? – ella negó. – Entonces deja que Neji te acompañe.

-No es necesario, preferiría que se quedaran a disfrutar el resto de la noche. – sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de Neji. – Que tengan buenas noches. – la ojiperla se acercó hacia su padre y lo besó en la mejilla. Se separó de él y sintió como una mirada se le clavaba, así que miró hacia su primo y le besó la mejilla forzosamente, levantó la mirada hacia su primo y después, hacia atrás, en donde Sasuke la había observado con intensidad, pero no lo encontró, él había desaparecido, extrañándola. Se apartó de ellos y atravesó el salón lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a las personas que la veían pasar y cuando llegó segura a su habitación, serró la puerta con seguro para después, apoyar su frente en ésta mientras se cubría la boca y dejaba que sus lágrimas al fin cayeran por sus mejillas.

"…_**Siente la sombra de mi olvido…"**_

-¿Sabe que si usted me lo pide, podría hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar?

La ojiperla dio un respingo al escuchar una voz grave tras sus espaldas. Se limpió las lágrimas y le habló sin mirarlo. - ¿Cómo entró?, ¿con el permiso de quien?

-Perdone si la he molestado… - Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente mientras observaba como trataba de esconderle el rostro y así, impedir que no la 'viera'. – Pero al ver que usted está llorando, no pude evitar venir aquí…

"…_**Esperando que la misericordia asome tu rostro…"**_

-_Puedo entender que le es muy difícil la situación que está atravesando en este momento… _- le susurró en el oído. Hinata por su parte, al escucharlo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por un extraño sentimiento en el cuerpo.

"…_**En el camino de tu propia perdición puede que te vea otra vez…"**_

Sasuke llevó su mano hasta su mentón y pasó sus dedos índice y medio por su mejilla. Hinata ante el rose, sintió como sus lágrimas cesaban y un hormigueo inexplicable le erizaba la piel. _– Hasta una persona como yo, entiende muchas cosas… - _Hinata lo miró a los ojos y quedó cautivada ante la mirada oscura del Uchiha. – _Y sé que una persona como usted no puede soportar los actos más bajos en un ser vivo…_

Hinata no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus labios se encontraban rosando los dedos de la mano del Uchiha, como si quisiera besarla, mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba llorando?, no lo hice mientras venía hacia acá.

Sasuke llevó sus dedos hacia el fino mentón de la peliazul y con su dedo pulgar, empezó a acariciar su labio inferior. – Porque te vi. – el moreno pasó su mano libre hacia la cintura estrecha de la peliazul y la acercó más hacia sí. – Te vi desde el momento en que tu padre te pidió que te colocaras a su lado.

"…_**Congelado en el tiempo…"**_

Hinata quedó completamente atrapada ante esos ojos color ónix. Posó sus brazos por su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban en sus mejillas y acercaba su rostro hacia el de él. Sasuke dejó que ella se acercara peligrosamente mientras que él dejaba de acariciar su labio inferior para pasar su mano por su nuca.

"…_**Anhelando deseos prohibidos…"**_

Se escuchó un gran portazo en la habitación y la luz de las velas se apagaron abruptamente. Ambos morenos sintieron un fuerte jalón, que los obligó a separarse. Sasuke miró hacia la persona que los separó y se encontró con un par de ojos color perla rodeados de venas. - ¡Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella! – Hyuuga Neji gritó con furia mientras agarraba con fuerza desmesurada el cuello del Uchiha y lo sacaba de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de Hinata. Ésta por su parte, afligida ante tal acto de su primo, corrió hacia la ventana –la cual habían salido ambos- y observaba horrorizada como su primo había llegado tan rápido hacia el lago.

Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada una capa o un abrigo para cubrirse y salió de la habitación hacia donde se encontraban el par de hombres y así –tal vez- evitar que ocurriera una desgracia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**eji destilaba odio desde de la mirada blanquecina que poseía mientras observaba fijamente al Uchiha. Sasuke por su parte, aferraba su mano izquierda en el antebrazo del Hyuuga para poder apartarla de su cuello. - ¡Suéltame bastardo! – decía entre dientes a causa de la presión en su garganta.

-¡¿Qué pretendías hacer con ella?! ¡¿Seducirla, vampiro inútil?! - gritó. Sasuke por su parte lo observó con asombro.

-¡¿Pero qué-…?!

El Hyuuga llevó una de sus manos hacia las mejillas del moreno para obligarlo a que lo mirara mientras que la otra, la mantenía firmemente en su cuello. – ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?, yo sabía perfectamente quién eras tú desde el primer momento que te vi.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – el castaño abrió la boca para que el azabache observara como un par de colmillos grandes se asomaban por esta mientras que las venas de sus ojos sobre salían más. El ojiperla se acercó hasta su cuello, a la altura de su oído y le susurró.

-_A que yo fui el que mató a tu familia, Uchiha Sasuke…_ - Neji abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo y clavó fuertemente los colmillos en la arteria principal de su cuello; drenándole el liquido carmesí hasta que llegara el momento de su muerte.

Sasuke sentía que toda su sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo cada vez más rápidos por segundos. Su mirada negra se tornaba nublosa, cegándolo pero escuchó que algo duro provocaba un golpe seco, para después, como sentir como su inmóvil cuerpo caía a la orilla del lago Ness.

-¡Eres un maldito, Neji! – gritó con desesperación y enojo la peliazul mientras en sus manos sostenía una barra de acero. El Hyuuga cayó 'inconsciente' cuando sintió el impacto en su nuca. Hinata soltó la barra de acero duro mientras observaba como Sasuke se encontraba mal herido a la orilla del agua, así que se arrodilló a su altura y lo empezó a jalar hacía sí con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía aplicar. Acomodó la cabeza de él en sus piernas y trató de que no cerrara los ojos dándole algunas palmaditas en las mejillas. – _Sasuke, por favor no cierres los ojos…_

Ella le susurró, ignorando el aura negra a sus espaldas. - ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré! – escuchó el grito de su primo mientras él tomaba la misma "arma" que ella había utilizado para noquearlo. Ella llevó sus brazos hacia su rostro para protegerse del impacto seguro que iba a recibir, el cual no llegó; más sin embargo, escuchó como él mismo Hyuuga gritaba una palabra agonizante.

Bajó sus brazos y observó como Uchiha Sasuke se había puesto de pie y había detenido abruptamente al Hyuuga. Ella murmuró un: _"Pero, ¿Cómo…?"_ cuando se dio cuenta de que azabache ya no se encontraba recostado sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Neji volteó el rostro para mirar fijamente al Uchiha y observó como él tenía una especie extraña de aspas rojas en sus cuencas negras. - ¡¿Cómo rayos te levantaste?! ¡Deberías estar muerto!

Sasuke sonrió con sorna. - ¿Muerto?, patético. Para tu información, Hyuuga, yo siempre he estado muerto en vida, idiota. – el castaño se cabreó al escuchar el insulto, zafó su mano con habilidad y golpeó fuertemente al Uchiha con el acero que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Neji basta! – gritó desesperada Hinata. Ella se colocó de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia ellos para darle su ayuda al moreno, pero cuando estaba a un metro de llegar, su rostro y cuerpo chocó contra algo duro, provocando que cayera hacia el suelo.

-Apártate. – ordenó una voz gruesa. Hinata alzó la mirada y observó sorprendida a otro hombre, visiblemente igual a Sasuke pero al parecer mayor que él. Itachi golpeó lo más fuerte al Hyuuga para apartarlo de su hermano, mandándolo lejos alrededor de seis metros. Caminó hacia su hermano menor y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo hasta Hinata, se colocó a la altura de ésta y con cuidado, depositó al azabache entre sus brazos. – Cuídelo por mí, por favor. – pidió y sin esperar una respuesta concreta, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Neji, quien en ese momento se reponía de el golpe.

Hinata asintió ante la petición de Itachi y observó el rostro de Sasuke. _– Resiste por favor…_ - le murmuró pasó una mano por su frente y despejó el cabello de su cara para observarlo mejor.

Sasuke alzó su mano e intentó apartar la de Hinata pero no lo logró, simplemente la rozó y ella, la tomó entre su mano libre. – No hagas eso… está mal para los míos.

-Lo sé… - dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima. – Yo sabía quién eras tú y quién era Neji desde el principio. – Sasuke trató de hablar más ella se lo impidió, colocando un par de dedos en sus labios. – No hables, estás muy débil…

Sasuke negó ante su petición. – No. ¿Cómo Supiste _que soy_ yo?

Hinata tragó grueso ante su pregunta. – Porque mi familia lo era. Sólo Neji y Hanabi eran los últimos que quedaban.

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia su hermano y el castaño, peleando incansablemente hasta que saliera un ganador. Regresó su mirada hacia Hinata y la miró seriamente. - ¿Y tú?, ¿nuca fuiste un vampiro?

Ella negó mientras agachaba la mirada y se le ensombrecía. – No, cuando Neji era niño y… había desarrollado la sed de sangre… mordió a Hanabi y ella se infectó. A mí nunca me ocurrió nada de eso… por eso dicen que soy débil…

-No seas estúpida. Vivir así es un maldito infierno del cual nunca se escapará.

Hinata arrugó sus cejas al compadecerse de la vida que Sasuke había llevado durante años o tal vez, siglos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin importarle poco o nada, lo besó suavemente mientras más lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos.

"…_**Cicatrices de mis besos rotos…"**_

Ambos morenos escucharon como una voz se aclaraba a sus espaldas, miraron de reojo y vieron que era Itachi un tanto incomodo por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Hinata se sonrojó y Sasuke apartó la mirada. – Tú, vámonos. – le ordenó el azabache a su hermano menor. Hinata al escucharlo, no pudo evitar levantar su mirada y preguntar.

-¿Dón-dónde está Neji? – Itachi no respondió pero elevó su mano hasta señalar hacia algún lugar. Hinata llevó su mirada hacia el lugar señalado mientras sentía como el peso de Sasuke le era retirado. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver a su primo tirado cerca de la orilla del lago. Inhaló aire por la boca y se la cubrió mientras apartaba dolida la mirada. - ¿Qué-qué fue lo que le hi-hiciste?

Itachi pasó el brazo de su hermano sobre su cuello mientras observaba a la ojiperla. – Lo drené. Era la única manera.

-Pero-…

-Iba a matarte, de eso no había duda. – Hinata no respondió y agachó la mirada. – Tenemos que irnos _my Lady… _- El Uchiha mayor hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar, ayudando a mantener de pie al menor. Caminó unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo abruptamente, lo cual, llamó la atención a la ojiperla. – Por cierto, le recomiendo que queme su cuerpo antes de que descubran que murió.

Hinata asintió y solo vio como el par de morenos caminaban hasta perderse por la capilla de la familia Hyuuga. Miró de reojo el inmóvil cuerpo de su primo y suspiró. Después, se colocó de pie para hacer lo que le dijeron antes de que el amanecer llegara y descubrieran que su 'adorado' primo había desaparecido igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***-* "…Semanas después…" *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata tomó el recipiente que estaba a un lado de su bañera y lo llenó de agua, para después, vértela sobre sus hombros y cuello. Suspiró mientras tomaba la barra del jabón y se frotaba el cuerpo con ella. Llevaba semanas sintiéndose completamente sola. Sin Neji, su padre se encontraba desesperanzado al haber perdido al único heredero que 'valía' la pena. Y sin Hanabi, sus días felices llenos de sonrisas se apagaron cuando encontraron restos de sus cuerpos cerca del establo viejo de la ciudad. Recordó como en ese día había llorado por la pérdida de su hermana menor.

Suspiró sonoramente, tratando en no pensar en eso y decidió, que ya era hora de salir de la bañera e intentar dormir aunque sea una hora más que la noche interior. Tomó su bata y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella. Se desató el moño del cabello, dejando que callera liso y en forma de cascada, y así, poder peinárselo con los dedos.

Sintió como un par de manos rodeaban su cintura y soltó un chillido a causa del susto. Se dio media vuelta para ver quién era la persona descarada que había osado tocarla así, la cual, provocó que sus ojos se abrieran con desmesura al encontrar con una mirada ónix. - ¿Sasuke?

El moreno sonrió ladinamente. - ¿Te asusté?

-¿Pero cómo es que-…?, qui-quiero decir… pensé que habías muerto.

-Nada de eso, Itachi me ayudó a curarme de todo lo que hizo Neji.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras trataba de separarse de él, pero Sasuke, se lo impidió.

-Vine a buscarte. – Hinata abrió los ojos de la impresión. – No eres feliz aquí y lo más seguro es que tampoco lo seas conmigo…

-¿Pero qué sucederá si me voy contigo?

-Mejor pregúntate _**¿Qué sucederá si el mañana está ciego?**_ – preguntó mientras repasaba su vista por la habitación. Después regresó su mirada hacia ella. – Nada. Te apuesto que nada peor te pasará si te vas conmigo.

Entonces ella analizó sus palabras, pero cierto detalle se le cruzó por la mente. – Pe-pero si me voy contigo, eso quiere decir que yo-…

Sasuke llevó su mano hacia su mejilla. – Tal vez. Eso depende de ti… - Hinata al escucharlo se separó de él. Si se quedaba en el castillo Hyuuga, su vida sería igual que como la ha estado llevando, cosa que no aseguraba si algún día se casaría. Y por otro lado, si se iba con Sasuke, no sabría qué tipo de vida tendría, además que aun no lo conocía lo suficiente y el beso que ella misma le había dado, fue un simple impulso que quien sabe dónde había nacido en su interior. Suspiró mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-No sé ni lo que quiero ni lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Si me convierto en uno de los tuyo, ¿veré mi vida como si fuera_** mi eterna noche?**_, ¿siempre será oscuro?

Sasuke la miró fijamente. – No te diré nada si no lo experimentas tú misma.

-Entonces no. Tengo miedo.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta hacia la ventana que había entrado y la miró de reojo. – Como quieras. – y sin más, empezó a caminar, dejándola sola y confundida.

Ella al darse cuenta de sus propios vocablos y al ver como la única persona que tal vez se había preocupado por su bienestar, desaparecía de su vida. Empezó a hiperventilar al ver que tal vez se quedaría sola para siempre y sin saber el por qué, comenzó a correr. - ¡No, Sasuke, espera! – Sasuke se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta. Hinata se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, a pesar de saber que no sería correspondida. – No me dejes sola, no tú…

Sasuke simplemente le devolvió el abrazo mientras discretamente apartaba el largo cabello azulino del cuello. Observó la blanca piel de éste, suspiró y sin querer, provocó que la sensible piel de Hinata se erizara. Abrió su boca, dejando que el par de colmillos superiores salieran y se los clavó con fuerza, drenándole la suficiente sangre como para no matarla.

El cuerpo de la peliazul se aflojó entre sus brazos y cuando el azabache la observó a los ojos, se abrió un poco la camisa y con una de sus uñas, se hizo un corte no tan profundo en su piel, solo suficiente para que saliera un poco de su sangre. – Bébelo. – Hinata observó la gruesa gota de sangre del Uchiha, y sin saber el por qué o el cómo, hizo que su lengua lamiera el liquido carmesí. El moreno la tomó del rostro y la obligó a que lo mirase. – Sólo te advierto que en _**cada amanecer muero otra vez**_, así que lo más seguro es que te ocurra a ti.

-_No me importa…_ - susurró y Sasuke sin esperar más, la tomó entre sus brazos y sacó de ahí, para tal vez, hacer que ella tuviera un final feliz o tal vez no…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

**Notas de Aika:**

_¡Mother of beautiful God! __Me tardé horrores! T.T lo sé, he estado muy desaparecida pero todo eso tiene una muy buena explicación: He tenido mucha tarea en el colegio, la semana pasada estuve muy enferma y como en mi bendita ciudad ha estado lloviendo a mares, me he mojado por hacer una bendita tarea y me enfermé otra vez pero esta vez, fue peor, así que no he tenido tiempo de nada e inspiración para terminar rápido con este shot y así dedicarme a mis fics. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal me salió? Pero sean honestos onegai *-* es que seré sincera, ¡ODIO LAS PELICUALAS DE TERROR! Y como no me gusta o más bien pienso que no son lo mío o mi campo xD, no tuve una "base" para apoyarme y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer algo "cool" y como resultado, salió esta historia de "vampiros", pero eso sí! No quería que este one-shot me saliera como "Crepusculo" ya que no me gustan las sagas de la movie (no lo digo para ofender a nadie y mucho menos ganarme una riña) pero al menos quería que mi primer intento de "cosa del terror" saliera un poco realista xDD _

_Espero traer alguna conti el sábado o domingo (aunque no les aseguro nada porque sigo bastante enferma) D; … en fin, me despido :D disfruten su fin de semana y nos leemos luego! __**Bye, bye… ;D**_


End file.
